


We Are a Skein of Two: Illustration for 221b_hound's Command Structure

by WillowGrove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Fanfic illustrations, Illustrations, M/M, Pictures, mallards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowGrove/pseuds/WillowGrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“We are not a fireteam or a unit. We are a skein of two. Knitted together. Knowing when to drop back, when to take the lead, for the benefit of both. We have learned that.“</em>
</p>
<p>Illustration for Chapter 15 of Command Structure by 221b_hound</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are a Skein of Two: Illustration for 221b_hound's Command Structure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts), [Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Command Structure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330516) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 
  * Inspired by [Command Structure [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881505) by [Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock). 



> Same picture with better quality on my Tumblr page [here](http://willowgrovecreates.tumblr.com/post/148849116597/we-are-not-a-fireteam-or-a-unit-we-are-a-skein?is_related_post=1).


End file.
